Lost Boy
by RDana
Summary: A toddler at Runway... how Miranda will react to this? *This fic do not have a Beta and English is not my mother-tongue."


Hi readers,

first of all, Happy New Year.

I am waiting to my Betas send me back the chapters of my other fics. Since I have more 5 fics done and I am missing to share the fics... I decided to post this short fic. This one do not have Beta and is not about Andy or Miranda, well, involves them but is not Mirandy. (not means cannot be in the future)

The principal character here is someone else...

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. They belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20 Century Fox. This fic is for entretainment and fun... :)

 **1.**

 **Runway. 1 pm**

Miranda Priestly is at her office when suddenly a tiny short voice speaks.

"Mommy?"

Miranda looks to the toddler trying to discover where the boy comes from. He might not be more than two years and half and still he is there, in front of her.

The Editor-in-Chief stands up from her chair and knee at the floor, trying to be in a good level eye for the boy. He doesn't look scare of her and this is a good signal. She is "Devil in Prada" to all adults but children can see a soft side of her that is keep only for her daughters.

"What a gorgeous baby boy you are. What is your name?"

"Edward."

"And Edward, what is your mother's name?"

"Mommy."

Miranda smiles to the boy but her concerns are growing up. A toddler at her office is not a good sign. Or the mother is a complete incompetent or something is really wrong.

At the last 10 minutes both of her Assistants have errands that she ordered earlier before at the day. Andrea is outside the building and Emily somewhere not to far. Miranda, although, needs to discover who is this toddler mother soon.

As she stands up, now with the boy secure in her waist, she moves to her chair and take the landline phone to call security.

"Ms. Priestly"

"I demand all vigilant cameras since 11:30. That's all."

The Security provides the CCTV in less than five minutes and now Miranda and little Edward are watching it. As she is studying the tape, Andrea comes inside with the new scarfs that her boss had had demand.

"Miranda, the scarfs..."

Miranda stops the video and looks to Andrea. The second Assistant, that has a soft heart, is smiling.

"Oh, who is this little man?"

Andrea totally forgot about the scarfss and Miranda and went to straight to the boy, that is sitting comfortable at Miranda's lap. Only after she touch the boys hair she realizes that her hand is very near her boss body.

"Oh I am sorry Miranda. Really sorry, I did not realize."

Miranda does not want to lose more time with the tape and since Andrea knows basic every single person at Runway, from Irv to the cleaners, she might have some idea from whom this toddler is.

"Andrea, do you know whom is Edwards' mother?"

"Oh my God! You are little Ed?"

And once again Andrea is at Miranda's personal space and touching the boys hands.

"Yes. I know. Well, he calls her mom but is his aunt. It is a long story..."

Miranda is losing her temper now. Andrea can be bubbling for hours with the story of the toddler.

"Whom?"

"Serena."

"Call her and say I want her here in five minutes."

Andrea leaves the office and goes to her desk where she calls Serena straight away.

"Hey Serena..."

"Andy I can't speak now. Ed disappears."

The Brazilian is very nervous, she cannot deny it. Edward is her sister's son and now is her responsibility. Laura and Rodolph died one month ago and Serena is the legal guardian of the boy and is starting the process to adopt him.

"Serena, Ed is with Miranda. Come here."

As Serena arrives at the office, Miranda is at the sofa looking for the toddler at the floor. The Editor-in-Chief found some papers and pen and the boy is drawing after almost broke the lamp at the small table near there.

"Serena."

Serena ignores Miranda and run to the toddler that she put in her arms, lifting the boy and kiss his forehead.

"Thanks Miranda."

"Mommy!"

Miranda moves her eyebrow. Serena looks to her and put Andrew back to the floor.

"My sister, twin, died last month. I am the only closest family, and I am adopting him."

Miranda nods to the information and stands up. She takes the landline and after a very brief demand, looks to Serena and Edward.

"Serena you are taking one week off, paid. Take care of everything about Edward process."

Serena is totally speechless not knowing how to show her gratitude to Miranda so, she simple nodded. The Editor-in-Chief moves to them and smile to the toddler.

"Edward, I do hope see you again. Serena, take your things and go home. That's all."

Serena moves out of the office and smile to Andrea that was sitting at her chair, tapping some important documents.

"Andrea"

As the second Assistant comes to her eye view, Miranda, now sitting back at her chair smiles.

"I do want before the end of the day that Edward is gift with some clothes. Send it to Serena's address with a note that it was a pleasure met her boy."

"Yes Miranda. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No. That's all."

Miranda smiles to no one. She truly hopes see this boy again. But now, time to hard work...


End file.
